College reunion UP FOR ADOPTION!
by TheSecretWeasley5147
Summary: Puck and Sabrina haven't seen each other in 5 years. Will going to the same college bring them together? Yes, lame summary, but read it, reveiw, and tell your friends.PuckxSabrina fluff central. Free to a good home!
1. Rush

Sabrina POV

" Oh, honey, I can't believe you're leaving for college today!" my mother half said, sobbed as she pulled me into a smothering hug. Yes, that was Veronica Grimm, all right. Weepy like an infant, arms like Sasquatch. " Mom, I will be fine. Superb, even," I silently apologized for my first day of preschool. The Great Depression walked in. Not the little girl I knew for so long. Daphne Grimm had changed since her 'Marshmallow' days in Ferryport Landing. She had traded her brown pig-tails for Gothic black hair with a dark blue streak that touched her heavy eyeliner clad face. I extended my arms for a hug, but she just stared. I hugged her anyway. Depression pulled away, silent like a mime. I almost wanted to hear her call me a jerkazoid again. My Dad was in England as my mother squeezed to death (Twelfth time today), helping the Anderson Triplet's establish a rehab center for Everafters. Yeah, it doesn't get any more random than that, I'll admit, but I was just glad I was out of there. On the bus to the airport, I clutched the bracelet he had given me when we were 13. It had been half a decade, but, I still loved him. He told me to add a new charm each time I kissed a boy. Then we kissed, unsure of who kissed whom. I could still feel his lips on mine, the only I'd ever felt._ Puck_

Puck POV

The Old Lady and Elvis (Don't ask. PLEASE,) were hugging me yes, I'd heard it all before, 'Oh, I'll miss you .It was like raising Jake and Henry all over again.' And more blah blah blah. Yep college. Penultimate place on a Puck stalkers list of places to look. Right before the last place to look: With the love of his painfully long life. Off the topic before, you're probably wondering how I plan to get out of Ferryport Landing. When Baba Yaga was murdered, the spell on Ferryport was not lifted, but changed. One could only get out if they had no intentions of harming the world-now or ever. I spilled onto the old fashioned train. It would take me North, to the Big Apple, where I'd catch a flight to Pretend City*, California. I had to wonder if I'd see her there, how many charms she'd added to her bracelet. She had given me a leather bracelet with little strings at the end. She told me to add a bead every time I kissed someone else. _Sabrina_


	2. Fly to my Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sisters Grimm.

Sabrina Grimm abhorred going through security at airports. Why couldn't they just let people without criminal records pass right through? Well, it could matter less now, because she was boarding her flight to Pretend City, California. Finally, she came to the seat she had been looking for, next to a boy who looked about 18, staring out the window. Sabrina couldn't see his face, but he had a head full of shaggy blond hair. "Hi," she shyly said. He turned toward her, realizing he was no longer alone.

"Sabrina?"

" Puck?"

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd see you again! How are you?" Puck asked.

" Pretty good, you?" She asked Puck eyed Sabrina's charm bracelet. Apparently she'd kissed as many other people as he had, zero. _Oh, yeah!_ Puck thought. " I'm good. Better, now," Puck said. Sabrina giggled in a flirty manner. "So, I'm going the last place anyone would ever would guess," Puck told Sabrina.

" Hmm, college?"

"Yup, Made Up University." Puck answered.

" No way, I am too!" Sabrina practically screamed.

"This is awesome! So, fallen in love with anybody yet?" Puck asked.

"Yeah," Sabrina answered.

" ?"

" You." She told him.

"Yeah, my love interest has stayed the same since the last time we saw each other, too," Puck replied. A smile crept upon Sabrina's face. They talked for the entire plane ride, and when Sabrina told Puck about Daphne going Goth, he said " Wow, what happened?"

"I don't know."

Sorry it's so short, but I'm working on a lot of stories.


	3. Moving Day

Disclaimer: If I were Michael Buckley, Book 7 would be out already.

Puck couldn't remember a better moment in his life. Not even pelting Shakespeare with glop grenades could beat this. It was all because of the girl he was kissing: Sabrina Grimm. To his discontent, their kiss was ended by a rapid stop of the bus they were riding. They had reached their destination: Made Up University in Pretend City. They wandered up to a table where people would be directed to their dorms or whatever else they could think of. A woman with chubby cheeks greeted them when it was their turn to ask for their dorm addresses. "Oh, hello! What are your names?" she asked them chipperly. "Uh, yeah, I'm Puck Goodfellow, and this is Sabrina Grimm," Puck told the woman. "You may call me Lulu." The lady told them as she handed them sheets of paper with directions to their dorms. "Where's your dorm?" Sabrina questioned her boyfriend. Puck looked down at his paper. "Rockford Building, 8th floor, room 864" A pleasantly surprised look crossed Sabrina's face. "I'm your next-dorm-neighbor, then. " Sabrina declared, smiling. They walked up to their dorms together until they reached their doors. Sabrina kissed Puck goodbye and walked into her room. She saw a girl with dark black hair with scarlet streaks running through it with black and red attire. She was sprawled out across a red couch glaring at Sabrina as if she'd just spit in her face. "Um, hi," was all Sabrina managed to get out. The girl's dark eyes turned to slits as she grabbed Sabrina's wrists and dragged her down to the rooming counselor's office. "I paid extra for me to have my own room, and this kid shows up!" Sabrina's roomie howled at the counselor. The counselor (Ms. Diploma) pushed her rectangular glasses up to her eyes and began speaking. " Miss Drena Vladimir, I understand that you detest having a 'roomie', but we had nowhere else to put her," Ms. Diploma explained. Drena screamed and stormed off. "Miss Sabrina Grimm, Drena is rough along the edges, but she doesn't bite," Ms. Diploma comforted Sabrina. Little to Sabrina's knowledge, Ms. Diploma was horribly wrong.


End file.
